<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conversations by AnniKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033232">Conversations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKat/pseuds/AnniKat'>AnniKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adjustments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>MASH (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:02:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,614</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniKat/pseuds/AnniKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Colonel Potter calls the members of his former command to see how they’re adjusting to civilian life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adjustments [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1733680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lorraine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Right as Lorraine walked into the house with all three of the children, she noticed that the phone was ringing. She sighed, they always called at the most inconvenient times. She took a deep breath and picked up. “Blake residence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I speak to Lorraine Blake?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is she.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mrs. Blake, my name is Colonel Sherman T. Potter and I had the honor of replacing your husband as commander of the 4077th.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Colonel. How can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to check in with you. See how you were doing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorraine looked at her children who were waiting for their instructions. “Andrew, why don’t you get snacks for everyone and go outside and play. Take Pupperoni with you.” She took her attention back to the phone. “I’m sorry Colonel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a bad time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, not at all. We just got home from school and it’s snack time. I think my son is more than capable of taking care of the others.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Radar told me you have 3 children?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Andrew is 10, Molly is 7, and Thomas is 2.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Back to my question, how are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not going to lie, it’s still hard, but we are managing. I wish Tommy had gotten to meet his father, but he has Uncle Radar, and he has been a God send.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad Radar has kept in touch. I know he really respected your husband.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I am thankful for that. If you don’t mind me asking Colonel, why are you contacting me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to check in with my troops to see how everyone was adjusting to being back in the States and Henry was just as much a part of the unit as anyone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorraine smiled at that. “Thank you Colonel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, call me Sherman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Sherman. I was wondering, if you are calling everyone, could you maybe give them my contact information? I want my children to be able to have stories about their father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman smiled. “It would be my honor. Let me get a pencil.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lorraine sighed. “Thank you again for this Sherman, you don’t know how much it means to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s my pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you happen to know John McIntyre?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, he happened to leave before I arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He sent a gift for Thomas when he got back home, but there was no return information. Do you think you could get a hold of him too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will do my best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, that is all I ask.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Trapper</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colonel Potter calls Trapper John.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The office phone rang and John reached over to grab it. “Dr. McIntyre.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“John McIntyre?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is he, how can I help you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My name is Sherman T. Potter, former CO of the 4077th.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John sat up straight. “Colonel, what can I do for you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know we never served together, but Lorraine Blake asked me to reach out to you. She wanted me to pass on her information to you with the hopes you would make contact and tell her children about their father. If you want to, that is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John smiled. “Thank you, sir. I would like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman chuckled. “You are a lot more regimented than Pierce led me to believe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>John laughed at the mention of his old friend. “How is the old goat?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He was fine when the war ended, I haven’t reached out to him yet, but I would assume he is doing okay, I haven’t heard otherwise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think when you do call him, you could give him my contact information? I don’t know if he even wants to talk to me after how I left him, but I want him to have the option.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course. Now, since I have you on the phone, how are you? How have you adjusted to being back in the states?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The last two years have been great. I decided I had enough of hospital life and started my own practice and I have a nice group of elderly patients that I do house calls on and they seem to love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is a swell idea. I know there are times even I am worried about going into a hospital when I am sick, and having someone come to me would be a blessing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so. I think after the war, I just had to set my own hours and be able to do things on a schedule. The whole not knowing when something was going to happen took its toll on me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure it did. Now, I know it has been a couple years, but I want to give you my contact information and don’t hesitate to call if you need to talk to someone or need help with something. My door is always open.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for that colonel. I want to say it has been an easy transition, but it hasn’t been. I wish I had someone to talk to those first few months. I might be taking you up on your offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would be honored.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was nice talking to you, but I need to go check on an arthritis patient that insists her knee is broken.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman chuckled. “Good luck.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Frank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colonel Potter and Frank have a lovely chat.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Central intelligence agency.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry. I was trying to reach Lieutenant Colonel Frank Burns.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman was silent as he was transferred. There was no way Burns…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lieutenant Colonel Burns office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am Colonel Sherman T. Potter and I was hoping to speak to the Lieutenant Colonel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me see if he is available. One moment please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was another moment of silence and finally the phone was picked up again. “Colonel Potter. This is a surprise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Burns. Working for the CIA?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I used to work for the government before the war, and when I came home, I needed a change, so I made some calls and they had an opening.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am glad you found something to make you happy. You are happy, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yes Colonel, I am still working to protect the American way of life and knowing that the country is safe because of my work helps me to sleep at night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you will never guess who I am working with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman rubbed his temple. This call was going about as well as he thought it would. “I can’t even imagine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colonel Flagg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow… That sure is something.” Sam Flagg and Frank Burns in charge of national security? It might just be time to surrender. “How have you been otherwise?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, when I got home, Louise left me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry to hear that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, it was one of the best things that ever happened. I can follow my dreams now and really make a difference without worrying about what someone else is going to think.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about your girls?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I talk to them every week and they know that daddy loves them, and they are excited to come to DC for Christmas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear that. So, you are doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am great Colonel. Getting sent home was one of the best things that ever happened to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. I do want you to know that if there is ever anything you need, don’t hesitate to give me a ring.” Please don’t need me Sherman thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Colonel. I am assuming you are doing well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, retirement is treating me well and I am enjoying time with my grandchildren.” Sherman debated telling Frank about Lorraine Blake’s request and in the end decided to let it go. She didn’t need the crazy in her life. “Well, Frank, it was nice getting to talk to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was good to talk to you too Colonel. Have a good day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too.” Sherman hung up the phone and sighed. America was doomed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Radar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Radar gets a call from his former CO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“O'Reilly Residence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Edna?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Enda O'Reilly smiled at the familiar voice. “Colonel Potter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, Sherman now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sherman, I am sure you have called to talk to Walter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Only if he is available.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He just got home from the market, but I am sure he would be willing to talk to you. Hang on one moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, a very familiar voice came to the phone. “Colonel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Radar! How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, sir. I miss you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And I miss you. It’s hard having to get my own paperwork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sir, if you need me to, I can try and find someone to help you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steady, Radar. It was a joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Radar, you can call me Sherman now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, sir. You are always going to be Colonel Potter. I can’t call you anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright. I guess that is fair. Now, how have you been?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There as a pause. “Colonel, I can be honest with you, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss the army.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colonel, I had never been anywhere like Korea before. I could tell that before the bombings, it was a beautiful country.” He took a deep breath. “I now know there is a whole world out there and I want to experience it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I think that is a fine idea. No one is saying that you can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ma needs me on the farm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t mean take off forever. Maybe start by visiting the rest of the members of the 4077th and then, you can start venturing out into other parts of the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say, that’s a good idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad you think so. Now, how are things on the farm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While I was gone, Randy had a baby.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Randy is your goat, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course! Are you doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am. Like I said, I miss all of you though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure that you do. We all miss you and I am sure everyone would be thrilled to hear from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing okay Colonel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I am happy to be home with Mrs. Potter, and I love getting to know my new granddaughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right! How is Sherry?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She is good. She doesn’t know if she trusts me yet, but she is getting there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand how she feels.” Radar paused. “Oh gee, sir! I didn’t mean it like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman chuckled. “At ease, Radar. I know you didn’t. And I know that you do understand what it is like to have to warm up to someone. Now, I want you to promise me that you are going to stay in contact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise sir. I will come to visit soon too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that. Stay safe Radar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too Colonel.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. B.J.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Potter calls BJ and gets to talk to Erin!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Erin heard the tone coming from the device in the living room and picked it up. “Hi!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Grandpa?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman chuckled. “No, Erin this isn’t your grandpa. Is your daddy home?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about mommy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you home alone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Erin, what have we told you about playing on the phone?” BJ lifted the receiver to his ear. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BJ! How the heck are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colonel! I am so happy to hear your voice. I’m doing well. Chasing after this little monster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She sounds adorable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BJ pulled his daughter close and kissed her. “Yeah, she’s okay. So, what can I do for you Colonel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, it’s Sherman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, what can I do for you Sherman?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was just calling to see how you are doing. You adjusting okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Things are going well. I took a job in obstetrics here at the local hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“OB? What made you choose that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After my two years in Korea, I decided I wanted to help bring people into the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is a might noble profession. I am sure you are doing great at it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it has only been about two months, and no one has complained yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad to hear it. Have you been in touch with anyone from camp?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawkeye and I talk almost everyday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am not surprised. I haven’t had the chance to call him yet. How is he doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s… Okay…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BJ?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather him tell you the whole story, but I can tell you that he isn’t practicing medicine right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a damn shame.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree, but when he tells you the whole story, I am sure you will understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure he is doing what is best for him, and that’s all that matters. Anyway, back to the reason I called. Are you doing okay? Any issues adjusting?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There have been a few obviously, but we are working through them. Peggy has to adjust to having an extra set of hands around the house and I need to get used to Erin’s routine.. I think sometimes, she is still a little skeptical of me, but I am hoping that wears off soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It will. One good thing is she isn’t nearly as fragile as she was when you left. She sounds like a little girl you can be rough and tumble with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you got that right! She is little, but she is fierce.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. The best girls are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BJ laughed. “Are you doing okay Colonel?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman let the title slide. “I miss all of you, but I am happy to be home, I’m not going to lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if you need anything don’t hesitate to call, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same with you, Sherman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give my love to Peg.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And give mine to Mildred.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, they hung up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hawkeye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sherman calls Hawkeye and they work through a problem together.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Daniel looked at his son as the phone started ringing. He let out a long breath. “Do NOT think this conversation is over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel didn’t take his eyes off Hawkeye as he answered. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello, may I speak to Hawkeye Pierce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I say who’s calling?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m Sherman T. Potter. His former CO.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he call you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I was just calling to check on him. Why? Is something wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will let him tell you, but maybe you can talk some sense into him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never have been able to before, but I’ll give it a go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daniel looked over at Hawkeye. “It’s for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawkeye took the phone. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawkeye?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawkeye couldn’t help smiling. “Colonel! How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m well, my question is how are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hawkeye bristled at the question. “Did Sidney ask you to call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I haven’t spoke to him since I’ve been home. BJ mentioned…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“BJ! I should have known. The fink. What did he tell you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman was concerned at the tone Hawkeye’s voice had taken. “Nothing. He just said you weren’t practicing medicine currently.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was true, but it’s about to change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear! Where will you be working?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are still a couple MASH units operating in Korea, and after asking around, I know that they need some help, so I decided to re-enlist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman chuckled. “That’s a good joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. I leave in two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawkeye, you did your time. More than your time. You are entitled to a break.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what am I supposed to do on this break?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take some time to reconnect with Maine. Maybe get back to work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sherman, the only skills I have left are meatball surgery. I can’t use that here, but I know they can use me at the DMZ hospital.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hawkeye, what are you trying to prove?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not trying to prove anything. I just want to fix some mistakes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman’s heart softened towards the plea. “Hawkeye, listen to me. That is something you are going to be chasing the rest of your life. Sometimes, I still feel like I am. Getting yourself killed will not help with that, all it will do is make someone else think they need to do something to correct that mistake and the cycle continues. I’m telling you, you can break the circle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, but we are all here to help you. Have you been talking to Sidney?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A little.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I bet he would be willing to come and visit you and help you out again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure he would, but I’m leaving in two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of it son.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Colonel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t even mention it. Let me talk to your dad again. I want you to get some rest okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s going to be okay Hawkeye. Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Charles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colonel Potter makes a call to Boston.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Winchester Residence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles Emerson Winchester III answering his own phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles would know that voice anywhere. “Colonel Potter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Howdy Do Major.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles is fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am surprised to hear you answering your own phone. Don’t you have a staff for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know what they say, if you want something done right, you need to do it yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is true. How are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am well, I am back at Boston General, They made me chief of cardiothoracic as I had suspected they would. Overall, things turned out just as I intended. How about you? Is retirement all you thought it was going to be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to be honest with you Charles, it is a little more boring than I thought it was going to be. And a little lonely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the reason you called?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that is part of it, I also am checking in on everyone to see how they are adjusting to being back in the states. I just want to see if there is anything I can help with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I am doing okay. I am not going to lie though, it was a little harder to adjust than I thought it was going to be. I did make a couple calls to Sidney and just talked to him and he really helped me out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it. There is no shame in saying you need a little help every now and then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I agree colonel. I have to admit, my time in Korea has made me look at my patients differently. I see wounds differently. Things I thought were a crisis before have suddenly become after thoughts. Did you know my first shift in the ER after I got back, I tried to triage patients by looking for bullet wounds? I was confused when I didn’t find any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember my first time back after serving in a MASH. It is disconcerting isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ahh… Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are doing okay though?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so. I know it has only been six months, but I am still having some ups and downs and occasional nightmares, but they are starting to get less and less. I am hoping they will be gone soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am sure they will be.” Potter cleared his throat, trying to get back to a happier topic. “Now, you didn’t tell me why you are answering your own phone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, the main reason is, I don’t have anyone else to do it for me at the moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you fire your entire staff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I moved into my own place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, a town house not far from the hospital.” Charles was quiet for a moment. “Colonel Potter, did you say you were calling everyone from the unit?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I’m trying to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be able to save you a phone call.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me one second.” Charles put the phone down and walked out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Margaret</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Margaret and Charles share a phone call with their former CO.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Margaret tried to resist as Charles pulled her into the living room. “Where are we going?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I never have before, why start now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Charles rolled his eyes. “Just pick up the phone and say hello.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret sighed, but followed his instructions. She walked over to the phone and lifted it up. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margaret?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret’s eyes went wide. “Colonel Potter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margaret, what are you doing at Winchester’s place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile danced on Margaret’s face as she bit her lip. “Well, sir, I don’t know how they do it Hannibal, but in Boston, you are encouraged to live with your spouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spouse? You two tied the knot?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret reached for Charles’ hand and squeezed. “Yes, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last month. It was a quiet affair at the courthouse.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see. I wish I could have been there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could have invited everyone, but we wanted to make sure we were married before I started to show.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Started to… Margaret! You are going to be a mama?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret laughed. “Yes! And Colonel, I don’t think I have ever been happier.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I am happy for you. Be sure to keep me updated with everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, tell me how you ended up in Boston?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret took a deep breath. “When the war ended, I wasn’t sure what to do with myself. My father was finishing some things in Tokyo and I didn’t really want to stay with my mother or sister. I know that anyone one of you would have let me bunk with you for a few days until I figured things out, but Charles had told me that he would always have room for me if I needed it and to call him if I needed anything. I decided to take him up on the offer and one thing led to another and we realized that we didn’t know what to do without each other. We started to talk about getting married, but nothing was really set in stone, and then I found out I was pregnant.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, Margaret, I was calling to see how you were adjusting to being stateside, but it sounds like things are going good for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret smiled. “Things are going great. I do have nightmares occasionally, but Charles and I are working through things together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear it. Just remember, if there is anything you need, I am just a phone call away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Colonel. That means a lot coming from you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just make sure you keep me posted and let me know when the baby is here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care of yourself Margaret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do the same colonel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman heard the click and sighed. He hoped they were happy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Father Mulcahy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colonel Potter makes an attempt to contact Father Mulcahy.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The phone rang and the young man reached over to grab it. “Father Mulchay’s office.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“May I please speak with the good father?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gentleman was quiet. “Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like to speak with Father Mulcahy please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this a joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now look here, why would you think that this is a joke?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he is deaf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I didn’t know…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, sir. Maybe I could let him know who is calling? That way he can decide if he would like me to translate the call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my name is Sherman Potter, I was his commanding officer in Korea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, can you hold for one moment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew set the phone down and made a note on a piece of paper and walked it to the father.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Father Mulcahy looked at the note and lit up. “Of course! I would love to talk to him so to speak. What if you write down what he is saying and I will give the responses?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Andrew hadn’t seen the father this excited in a long time and nodded. “That sounds like a fine idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sit down on either side of Father Mulcahy’s desk and the father presses a button. “Colonel Potter?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Padre! Is it true, you can’t hear me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a pause as Andrew wrote the note. “Yes, I have Andrew in here with me writing down everything that you are saying so I can respond.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right at the end of the war, I had my hearing damaged by some shelling. I didn’t know how bad it was until I got home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you doing alright otherwise?:”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has been a bit of an adjustment, but I think I am taking everything in stride.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s good to hear! I’ve been calling to see how everyone from the unit is doing, if you would like, to save Andrew’s wrist, I will send you a letter filling you in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would appreciate that colonel, and Andrew says he would too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Andrew, I’m sorry I snapped at you before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay sir. I’m sure you were thrown off by my refusal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Father, are you still serving a church?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not like I used to, I now do more of making sure all the nuns and priests have what they need for their home church. It’s a lot of work, but I don’t need to use my voice as much, so it works out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you Colonel? Are you well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am as well as a retired doctor can be. I will send you some updated photos of the grandkids too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would like that. Sherman, many blessings upon you and your family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You to padre, you too.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Klinger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Colonel Potter and Klinger share a moment.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Klinger heard the phone ringing and let out a few Arabic curses under his breath. Soon Lee and pregnancy didn’t agree and he had finally gotten her to go to sleep. If she woke up now… He grabbed the phone before it could ring again. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klinger’s eyes widened. “Colonel Potter, sir.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The war is over, you can call me Sherman now without getting put on report.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klinger smiled. “Of course. Is everything alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything is dandy. I was calling to check on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klinger settled onto the couch. “Things are great here. Soon Lee is teaching herself some Arabic and My parents are learning basic Korean, it sounds like our child is going to grow up in a trilingual household.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman was quiet for a moment. “Your child?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klinger couldn’t help smiling even wider. “On the way home, Soon Lee surprised me. We are going to have a baby. In about three months to be exact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Max… I am so excited to hear that. You are going to be an amazing father.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klinger sighed. “Do you really think so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. You will be taking a son to Mudhens games before he can walk and a daughter… Who better to teach her how to play dress up?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klinger laughed at the comment. “You are right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, how is Soon Lee doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Klinger sighed. “She’s okay I guess. She said she was okay coming here, but I can tell she is getting very homesick. I wish there was something I could do for her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm. I remember when Mildred was pregnant, we were living across the country from both of our families. She really wished her mother was there, so what I had Mrs. Pershing do for Mildred was write her a little note about what was going on each month of her pregnancy, just so they would have something to connect over. Now, I don’t know if you can do that with Soon Lee’s family, but I know Mildred would be happy to help out and I bet your mother would too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a great idea Sherman. Thank you.” There was a pause. “Sir, Soon Lee just woke up and would like some tea. I need to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand, keep her comfortable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Colonel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, son?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span> You are going to be there right? I mean… Kids can always use extra grandparents…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman couldn’t help tearing up. “Of course. Just give me a call and I will do whatever it is I can.” He dabbed his eyes and tried to refocus. “Go take care of that beautiful bride of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir… And sir, I just want you to know, if I had to choose new parents, I would pick you every time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sherman cleared his throat. “And if I could hand pick my son, he would be a lot like you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before the line went dead.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for coming on this journey everyone! There is going to be one more story in this series, but I am going to take the weekend off and plan to post the first chapter on Monday! I hope you enjoy it as much as you did this one!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>